The Forerunners
The Forerunners by Omnitrix grand master. Chapter 1 A Forerunner Keyship has entered a slipspace portal that leads to the Master Installation the Master Ark. On this Keyship holds 10,000 Forerunner civillains and 500 Forerunner Templars. The Templars are the highest class of warrior-servants, ever since the Prometheans and the Didact were imprisoned on Requiem. "I can't believe this happening." said Guardian a young male Foreunner-Templar who was in charge of the vessel. "I never thought we would have to resort to the Halo Array my love." said Serenity the wife of Guardian. "It's happening, the empire should have acted sooner, those humans should have told us about the Flood instead of destroying our vessels and glassing our planets just because a small amount of te parasites were there, those barbaric apes." said Ares. "Relax Ares." said Guardian. "Why, my father died through this war." said Ares. "I lost a lot more than you. My mother was one of the first vivtims when the Flood attacked, my teammates died when we attacked the parasites, and my father . . . is the one who wil activate the Array." said Guardian. "Wait your father is Emmanuel the new Didact leader of the Forerunner-Templars?" said Serenity. "Yes love, that means I'll take his place as Didact and the Templar leader." said Guardian. "We're coming out of slipspace now." said the pilot of the Keyship. When they came out of slipspace they've reached the Master Ark an Installation 5 times the size of the Lesser Ark. Thousand of Keyships and other Forerunner vessels were all land on the Ark to take it as their new home. "Welcome to your new home Foreunners." said Guardian Chapter 2 10 years have passed since the Arrays activation. The Forerunner's on the Master Ark have settled in on their new home. They have established a connection with Forerunner Shield Worlds that succeeded in the activation of the Array. They have made a rule to keep themselves on the Master Ark and the succeeded Shield Worlds, so they won't get themselves dragged in on the affairs of other species. "Teleporters online Guardian, now we can teleport to the Shield Worlds, and the Foreunners on those wrolds can come here." said a builder. "Excellent." said Guardian the newly appointed Didact and the high Ecumene councilier. Just then Ares barged right into the the cartographer room to speak with Guardian. "Guardian!" sais Ares. "What is it Ares?" said Guardian. "The Halo Array we must activate it to assume control in the galaxy now!!!!!" said Ares. "A thousand times we've had this conversion and it will end in the same way, no." said Guardian. "The galaxy will belong to the Forerunners and you will regret dening me after so many times." said Ares who then teleported out of the room. "5684 Eternal Light." said Guardian. "Yes maker?" asked 5684 Eternal Light the monitor of the Master Ark. "The council meeting is beginning we best get going to Ghibalb city." said Guardian. "Of course Didact Guardian." said Eternal who teleported himself and Guardian to the council room, in the capital building, in Ghilbalb city. Chapter 3 Category:Forerunner